PERFS
by readyornots
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Heathers", Grace King is sick of being bossed around by Queen Bee Kacey Simon. During a party gone wrong, Grace decides to pull a prank on Kacey that goes completely wrong. Grace/Nelson
1. Partying Kills

**Author's Note**: Inspired by the movie "Heathers"

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK OR HEATHERS

It all started out as an accident. A big fat accident. We never meant for it to happen... it was just a joke at first. Nothing more. We weren't even going to do it! We were just fooling around and then...

* * *

**A week earlier**

Oh Miss Kacey Simon. Queen Bee. Straight A's and always has to get her way. Never lifting a finger... it must be great being Kacey Simon.

I'm apart of the Perfs, the most powerful click at Brewster High. Molly and I are second in command. Knowing Molly, she's desperate for Kacey's fall out... I mean, Kacey and Molly are BFF's but, Kacey has never been a good friend to Molly. Kacey flaked out on Molly's Sweet 16 to go to a College party with her cousin Veronica. Since, Kacey didn't go... a lot of people left the party early making Molly furious and upset. She cried the whole night. It was very depressing to see how Molly would go out of her way to please Kacey but Kacey could never do the same to Molly.

Anyway, Molly and I stood between Kacey as we walked into the caf. Kacey had this rule about not making eye contact with "undesirables" which I hated. There were a lot of rules Kacey made that I hated. I'm not even allowed to think about hating her ideas. Well, you know what. I hated that idea.

We made our way to our glistening red custom made table in the middle of the quad and looked at Kacey to see what her daily "Lunch Time Announcement" was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that I am having my monthly rager this weekend! And unfortunately, it's not at my house because it's getting fumigated and if we go inside we'll like die and stuff. So I decided to have it at Grace King's house."

My mouth dropped. EXCUSE ME. We never discussed this. My parents will kill me.

"Be there at 6 or not. Everyone's invited but there will be a bouncer so you better get on my good side this week." Kacey grinned and blew a kiss to the room and sat down.

"Kacey, you can't have your party at my house. My parents will kill me."

"Grace, you should be happy. It's an honor to be the host of one of my parties. People will get to know who you are instead of just... that one Perf!" Kacey playfully hit my shoulder. But I still wasn't happy with what she was saying. "It will be fun. And I promise we'll put the house back together before your parents even know it! So please... do it for your friend and I'll make sure the Gravity Geeks get in, just for you." Kacey promised.

A Kacey promise... this one sounded sincere... I'm not overjoyed with this news but Kacey said she'd get Gravity 4 in and that means I could finally talk to Nelson which I would really like...

* * *

**The Party**

Well shit, I don't know what I expected... but this rager was huge and my house has been torn apart with in an hour. I am going to **_KILL_** Kacey.

Kacey was too busy wasting herself away in alcohol and cigarettes to even care about the damage she's doing in my home and our friendship. This is the final straw. I shouldn't let Kacey Simon rule my life any longer...

I started walking towards Kacey when I noticed a new pool of people filtering into the party... more specifically, Gravity 4. Stevie, Kevin, Zander, and Nelson...

I glanced over at Kacey and we make eye contact. "Go" Kacey mouthed to me.

As much as I want to yell at her... I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to hang out with Nelson for once.

"Can you believe we actually got in this time?" Zander asked his friends.

"I told you, I'm cool with Grace", Nelson replied.

I walked over to them and I noticed Nelson was a little taken back when he saw me.

"Uh-hey-hi-hel-HI GRACE!"

"Hey Nelson." I smiled.

I took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. Nelson was very shy... I tried not to over think the situation because I was afraid he wasn't interested at first but after he got warmed up to me, he was very into it.

I could feel his breath against my neck. Sending me chills and kind of hoping he'd try to lead me upstairs to my bedroom and then some...

From what I know, Nelson's a gentleman. He's not as forward as most guys who try to hook up with me. Everyone thinks I'm such a big dumb slut. But I've never been with anybody. I went on a few triple dates with Kacey and Molly but they were awful. I mean, I'm a bit of a romantic myself too but I think I could really fall in love with Nelson and I don't think there's no one else in the world for me except for him.

I grabbed Nelson's hand and led him up to my room.

"Whoa, do you see that?" Zander hit Kevin's chest and pointed to us walking up the stairs.

"Aw, our little Nelsypoo is growing up." Kevin put his hand on his heart and sighed.

* * *

**My Bedroom**

"I've never done this before." I blurted and turned red.

"Don't worry. Neither have I", Nelson replied.

I turned my back to him so he could unzip my dress. I could just tell he was already staring at every inch of my body since he was taking forever to take my dress off.

He took a big gulp and didn't say a thing. I pulled his shirt off for him and took off my earrings while Nelson fumbled with his pants zipper. I watched him try to take them off and once he finally did, it revealed his boner and he turned bright red.

We were both nervous but the outcome great. I didn't know that anyone could_ feel_ like that. We were a little quiet after it happened... mostly because we were trying to catch our breath.

I turned over to him and smiled, "Thank you." I whispered.

"No, Thank you." He replied.

"Nelson... I've always really liked you and maybe it was stupid to start this backwards -" He looked at me confused so I tried my best to rephrase it, "I mean, like we had sex instead of go on a date first. That's usually not how I am. I just... well."

Nelson leaned over and kissed me. "I always wanted to do that." Nelson smiled at me and did it again.

I kissed him over and over again. And then I heard someone open the door... SHIT. I swear to God, I locked the god damn door...

"Oh. My. God." Kacey said. She grabbed her cellphone and took a photo.

"Grace lost her v-card to a Gravity Geek!" Kacey shouted.

I pushed him off me and shut the door in her face.

"I better leave..." Nelson said and grabbed his clothes.

I couldn't help myself but I just started crying. Knowing Kacey, she'll send that photo to EVERYONE. She did that to Meredith, a former Freshman Perf who ended up switching schools and started going by Natalie so that photo wouldn't haunt her when she applies for colleges.

"Grace..." Nelson said and wiped my tears, "I don't know why you hang out with Kacey. She's a bitch and you deserve a better friend." He hugged me and ended up staying in my room with me.

I got dressed and I vented for an hour about what I hated the most about Kacey.

"I could just **_KILL_** her, you know? All she does is TERRORIZE me and make everything so awful! I hate her!"

"Well maybe you can just vent it out by doing the same thing to her. Terrorize her, you know?" Nelson suggested. "Give her a taste of her own medicine for once"

"How about we give her a taste of her own medicine tonight... but I really want to make her pay."

Nelson raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, the woods is about 10 minutes away from my house. We can take her out to the woods, make scary noises. Scare her shitless. Y'know. Make her think that either someone's stalking her or like a bear is there. Then she'll probably get mad at me when we're like "Gotcha!" But it would be sooooo worth it."

"So how do we get her out into the woods?" Nelson asked.

* * *

**The Woods**

Nelson and I were in all black. We made, make shift ski masks and blindfolded Kacey into the woods. We tied her hands together so she couldn't push us off.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" She screamed.

We didn't reply and left her in the middle of the woods. Nelson and I climbed up a tree and watched her squirm and cry for half an hour.

Kacey wandered around the woods with the blind fold on, tripping and falling over and over again.

At one point, Nelson and I were too busy making out to even care about how miserable of a time Kacey was having to notice what was going to happen next.

Nelson wrapped his arms around me and kissed me over and over. I looked down for a moment and stopped him, "Where's Kacey?"

I climbed down the tree and searched for her. "KACEY!"

"Grace?" Kacey replied but her voice was faint. She was very far away.

I ran over and tried to follow her voice. "KACEY!"

I followed the trail of her voice and I finally caught up to her. "Kacey stay there. I'm coming to get you." I started walking towards her when Nelson called my name to slow down... and then... it happened.

I didn't even see it coming. Before I knew it, she was smashed down on the floor drenched in blood...

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think will happen next? Please review :)


	2. Say Goodbye to Miss Queen Bee

A rush of tears began to stream down my face.

This isn't real... this isn't happening. Nelson finally caught up to me and gasped. His arms wrapped me trying to hold me back from getting closer. "We should go." He suggested.

I nodded and we left the scene.

"What do we do?"

"Well we didn't kill her so we're fine. But it's our fault that she didn't see it coming." Nelson began to formulate a plan, "We're go back to your house to get cleaned up. We look like a mess and like we've been in the woods for too long. We'll call the police. Our story is that we were going into the room to get away from the crazy party to have some alone time. When we finally found our way out, we found Kacey. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"I've seen you in Drama class. You're very good at improvising so I need you to improvise. When we go inside your home. Act like we've been there the whole time. Okay? No funny business." Nelson directed me.

I nodded again and we started heading back to my house. I did exactly what Nelson said.

The first thing we did was head to the bathroom to clean the dirt from our faces. I was still a bit shaken up from what I saw. Nelson constantly tried to comfort me repeatedly saying "It's not your fault."

Once we were down cleaning up, we headed downstairs to the party. We played around like nothing was wrong. Greeted the other Perfs and Nelson's friends... one of them was getting very frisky was Stevie... that was very interesting. We hung around the house for about a half hour before we headed back into the woods.

Nelson held my hand and we started to walk around the woods. We finally got to the road where we last saw Kacey. I could just hear my heart pounding. I was so nervous that for some reason we'll get in trouble for Kacey's death. But the only thing we did was pull a silly prank that went horribly wrong. It's not our fault! The person who hit her and left is the person responsible!

"I need you to scream. Okay?" Nelson asked and he pulled out his cellphone and called 911. The police came as soon as they could and a crowd from the party huddled around her body. _Molly_ ran over to the scene when she saw the paramedics reel Kacey's body into the truck.

"Is that-?" Molly asked me and I nodded. I cried into her chest and Molly began to cry as well.

The police began to question Nelson and I then questioned people at the party. My parents came home sooner than they planned to see that our home was completely trashed and to believe that Kacey's death was because of "my" crazy party.

My parents didn't punish me because they knew I was mourning... but I wish they did. I felt horrible.

* * *

School, the following week was very depressing. People were deeply saddened with Kacey's death. Every class, our teachers asked for a moment of silence. There's a memorial at the Perf's table dedicated to Kacey.

Even in the after life, Kacey Simon is the most popular girl at school. I bet she would have been pleased.

The whole school has been invited to her funeral. Her parents have been a wreck, they couldn't understand how this could happen. The police cannot figure out how Kacey was tied up and blindfolded. They assume she may have committed suicide. She was too afraid to do it so she tied herself up and blindfolded herself so she wouldn't stop herself from doing it. That's when she jumped into the road so she could die.

I know for a fact, Kacey Simon was happy. She was at her prime. She was untouchable... now she's dead.

The day of the funeral was very quiet. The Perf's were seated in the front next to her family. I let Nelson sit with us and I held his hand throughout the whole thing.

Nelson and I haven't really talked much until that night. We've exchanged a few looks at school but I think we both know that it's not the right time to start a relationship.

I mean, we hook up and have a good time then all of a sudden we are somewhat the cause of my best friends death! I mean, of course he's a little on the wall about us. That's no way to start a relationship...

Okay enough about me, Kacey's funeral was more like a "Praise Kacey" party. Even people who I knew hated her were saying these wonderful things about Kacey. Once we all went one up, one by one to say our final goodbyes. Nelson and I went together to say "I'm sorry."

The rest of the funeral was a blur. I couldn't help but let my conscious take over me.

Kacey Simon is dead and it's all because of me. I thought... not entirely true but it feels like it.

**A/N**: I feel like this ended up being a lot shorter than planned. Thoughts?


	3. Molly Queen

So I didn't expect The Perf's to have a new leader after Kacey's death. But guess who stepped in when nobody asked them to? Molly Garfunkel.

It's like once Kacey was out of the picture, Molly changed. My best friend ends up becoming my enemy... well that doesn't sound familiar... but it's not surprising that Molly is trying to fill in Kacey's shoes.

It's been clear that Molly wishes she could be Kacey so she finally has the chance. But it sucks how the good Molly morphed into Kacey 2.0. To be honest, I know Molly was kind of glad Kacey was gone.

"So Grace, what's up with you and Gravity Dork?" Molly asked.

"His name is Nelson." I corrected her.

Molly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever. So is he coming to my party? Is he going to bring the other Gravity Geeks?"

"Um, yeah and I guess." I shrugged.

"Well tell them they can play at the party. We need live music and since The Perfs are on hiatus as a band, we can help the needy." Molly grinned.

"Okay. He'll be thrilled to hear that I got him a gig." Molly glared at me, "I mean you getting them a gig."

I stood up from the crimson table and walked over to Gravity 4. "Hey Nelson." I smiled.

"Grace. Nice to see you around these parts." He grinned.

"So I have good news for your band. Molly decided that Gravity 4 will be playing at the Perfs next party! This Saturday. Don't be late or Molly will have my head."

Everyone seemed thrilled except for Stevie. I wouldn't blame her, Kacey was awful to Stevie anyway. I remember one time she devised a plan to dye Stevie's hair green without her knowing. Stevie cried and didn't go to any of her classes for a few weeks then came back with her hair chopped off. It looked horrible and she knew it. It basically gave Kacey another reason to make fun of Stevie.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to - " I started.

"We would gladly play The Perfs Party." Zander accepted.

"Great. I'll see you there." I smiled and gave Molly a thumbs up.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for another short chapter + the long wait. Writers block. But the next chapter will be lengthy! Maybe another killing?


End file.
